Meaningful Life
by Persiana13
Summary: How does one define life when they have been dead for so long?  Just ask three formerly dead Hellions.  Takes place in the DC Persiana-verse, after Justice for All.
1. Chapter 1

**Meaningful Life **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Seymour/Headway, Kaede/Onyx, and Miranda/Laska. _

Chapter 1: The Three 

Seymour, the Titans Miami leader Headway, was contemplating as he watched a training session between Grace, Cody, the Titans Miami member Risk, Kaede, the Titans Miami ninja heroine Onyx, Miranda, the Titans Miami heroine Laska, and Black Condor. The five of them were all battling who could last the longest. Currently, Risk had just been incapacitated by Onyx and her pressure point technique, and Grace was currently being tied up by the contortionist heroine Laska. Laska giggled as Grace tried to free herself from the flexible metahuman's grasp, but it was strong. The red-head roared,

"WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS, YOU #*#, I'LL KILL YOU!"  
>She continually slammed herself on the floor, attempting to break free. She fell right on Laska's arm. Miranda cried out and let go of her hold. Grace then turned and kicked the contortionist off of her and she went flying into a wall. Black Condor swooped in and grabbed her, cushioning her fall.<p>

Headway ordered telepathically,

_Enough. _

Grace looked up and flipped off her leader,

"$** you!"

Onyx said calmly,

"Grace, we cannot allow ourselves to get so emotional during training. They are our allies, and we cannot brutalize them."

Grace spat on the floor,

"Big #$& whoop! If Miranda knew any better, she'd know I'd do everything to break the hold."

Risk squeaked,

"A little help here, someone?"

He was still paralyzed. Black Condor put Miranda down and folded his arms,

"You seem to like beating people up, Grace."  
>Grace snarled,<p>

"I grew up on the streets. Damn right I like hitting something."

The avian hero looked at his red-headed teammate,

"Then why don't you try it with me."

Grace came over and towered over Black Condor. Black Condor looked right up, both of them unflinching. The Asian powerhouse scoffed,

"You ain't worth it."

She walked by him and out of the training room. Onyx shook her head,

"Still so immature."

Laska held her arm,

"Owie. That hurt."

Headway said,

"Go to the infirmary, Miranda. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Onyx looked at Black Condor,

"You know, she could have easily squashed you."

Condor looked at his ninja teammate,

"If she did, a knife would be in her abdomen right now."

He walked away. Onyx and Laska followed. Cody groaned,

"Uh, guys? Someone help me? I can't move and I really have to go to the bathroom."

**Later… **

After getting Risk unstuck from his current state, the six Titans Miami heroes were sitting in the main rec room of the hospital. Onyx attempting to teach Laska the art of meditation, Risk and Grace were playing video games, Headway was reading a magazine, and Black Condor was sharpening his knives.

Kaede sighed,

"Miranda, pay attention."

The Polish acrobat had contorted her body rather inhumanly, then sat up like her ninja teammate,

"Mediation is so boring."

The ninja were-panther shook her head,

"Laska, it is important to meditate. It gives the body, mind, and soul to reflect on each other and pursue a much higher purpose. It is a way for those three things to understand each other."

Miranda sighed, whining like a five year old,

"But, it's boring. All you do is sit and close your eyes. I'd fall asleep if I did that."

Onyx sighed in her mind. Her teammate was just as bad as Grace or Risk when it came to such matters. Discipline was seemingly a foreign concept to them.

Suddenly, Seymour felt something. He dropped his magazine. Onyx tensed,

"What is it, Headway?"

Seymour shook his head,

"I don't know. I feel something is coming this way."  
>Risk turned around,<p>

"Say what?"

As the Titans all stopped what they were doing, a brilliant flash filled the room and Risk cried out,

"Ow!"

When the flash subsided, the heroes were staring at three teens they had not seen before, wearing uniforms alien to them.

One of the teens had lavender cat-like ears and a tail. Her name is Sharon Smith, Catseye.

The second was a teen girl with red hair and piercing eyes. Her name is Marie Colbert, Tarot.

The third was a teen boy with dark skin. His name is Haroun al-Rashid, Jetstream.

Sharon looked up,

"Where are we? Catseye don't recognize this place."

Marie nodded,

"Mon dieu, what is going on?"

Grace scowled,

"Who the #&$& are these guys?"

Next Chapter:  
>How did three former Hellions, deceased I might add, get back? Stay tuned, fellow readers!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Meaningful Life **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 2: All Hell Breaks Out 

Catseye looked around,

"Where are we? What happened?"

Tarot groaned,

"I do not know, Sharon. I am confused too."

She looked up and Cody shot her a smirk,

"So, beautiful. Got a name to go with that pretty face of yours?"

The red-head scowled, her French accent becoming more prevalent,

"And why would I be interested in you?"

Risk flexed his muscles,

"Because, I'm Risk, baby; what's life without it?"

Headway groaned,

"Cody, you are an idiot."

Jetstream shook his head,

"Who are you?"

The telepath answered,

"My name is Seymour, but around here, I'm Headway. I lead Titans Miami."

Marie blinked,

"Who?"  
>Cody groaned,<p>

"Oh, come on. You haven't heard of the Teen Titans?"

The Moroccan teen blinked,

"Teen Titans? Who are they? Are they more mutants?"

Kaede observed,

"They do not appear to have any knowledge of the Titans or Superman."

Catseye said,

"Catseye doesn't know who Superman is."

Headway pulled out a poster. Instantly, Marie and Sharon started drooling. Grace grunted,

"Don't bother; he's married."  
>This instantly dashed the two teens' fantasies. Cody grinned,<p>

"Hey, don't worry, babes. I'm single."

Marie looked at Headway,

"He is one of your teammates? Can Sharon and I hit him?"

Seymour shrugged,

"What the hell? If you don't, Grace, or Onyx will."

Cody glared,

"Hey!"  
>Haroud nodded,<p>

"Actually, this reminds me of the insanity on the Hellions."

Miranda asked,

"Who are the Hellions? Are they a gang?"

Jetstream shook his head,

"Well, we were a part of an organization that wanted to dominate the world, and Emma Frost, our teacher, was training us."

Catseye nodded,

"Mizz Frost adopted Catseye. Took care of Catseye when Catseye was on street as a house cat."

Marie said,

"We did some things. Things, at the time, we were not proud of. But, I think Miss Frost did still care about us, even after we all died."

Onyx was stunned,

"You all died?"

Cody screamed,  
>"ZOMBIES! THEY'RE ZOMBIES!"<br>He proceeded to run around the room,

"QUICK, GET FLAMETHROWERS AND SHOTGUNS! ZOMBIES ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!"

Black Condor shook his head and knocked out his teammate. Headway turned to the three and said,

"I apologize for that. Cody does tend to think with his mouth."

Grace grumbled,

"As well as other areas."

Laska tilted her head,

"You don't look like bad guys. Or zombies for that matter."

Tarot held her head,

"But, why were we brought here? I know I died."

Jetstream nodded,

"We all did. Fitzroy came at us and did a lot of damage to us."

Catseye shuddered,

"Catseye remember. Catseye knows Mizz Frost was sad after that."

Headway said reassuringly,

"Well, until we can sort this all out, you're more than welcome to say with us."

Miranda clapped her hands excitedly,

"Yay! More new friends!"  
>She began flipping up and down across the room. Tarot looked at Headway,<p>

"She needs to stay off the sugar."

Black Condor shook his head,

"Actually, this is her before sugar."

The three Hellions blinked; this was going to be interesting.

Next Chapter:

Tarot, Jetstream, and Catseye discover what a normal day is like with Titans Miami. It is anything but! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Meaningful Life **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Headway, Laska, and Onyx. _

Chapter 3: Is This Normal? 

The three formerly dead Hellions had agreed to spend the night with their new host. Haroud, Sharon, and Marie all had separate rooms within the hospital. Many of them were still leery of the world they were in, or even why they were brought back to life.

All of them slept uneasily, wondering what the world, and this new group of teens, was like.

Sharon was the first to get up. She was awoken by a strange, but tasty, scent. She put on some clothes that were given to her by Onyx and slinked out in her cat form. Sharon followed the scent until it came from the kitchen. Inside, Onyx was preparing breakfast. The lavender cat was standing in the door way when Kaede, not even turning around from the stove, said,

"Hello, Sharon."

Catseye turned into her human guise and blinked,

"How did ninja lady know Catseye was here?"

Kaede chuckled,

"How about I show you?"

She turned into her hybrid state, that of a black-furred were-panther. Instantly, Sharon squealed,

"Yay! Another cat-girl!"

Kaede turned into her human form and said,

"From what I see of you, you can turn into a human as well, albeit not all the way."

Sharon's cat ears and tail were not hard to notice. Sharon explained,

"Catseye grew up on streets. Catseye can turn into human after Mizz Frost showed Catseye how."

Kaede nodded,

"I see. My ability is innate as well, but, having been trained as a ninja, I have the discipline to hide my appearance."

She turned the heat down from the stove and looked at the girl,

"Suppose, should you decide to stay, that I train you in the understanding of your powers?"

Sharon was excited,

"Ninja lady will teach Catseye?"  
>Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. Grace roared,<p>

"RISK! YOU AND LASKA ARE $&#&(#* DEAD WHEN I GET MY #*(*#($*#( HANDS ON YOU! #*(#*(#))S!"

The sounds of two teens maniacally laughing was the only response to Grace's tirade. Needless to say, that explosion awoke everyone at the hospital. Haroud and Marie ran out of their rooms and met Headway. Jetstream asked,

"What was that?"

Seymour shook his head,

"Cody and Miranda are at it again. Those two are unbelievable pranksters."

The Polish contortionist came rolling in at that moment, curled in an unusually tight yellow ball, even for her. She squealed,

"WHEE!"

She seemingly bounced up to her boyfriend and uncurled herself. She pleaded,

"Help me, Seymour. Grace is at it again."

Black Condor scowled and groaned angrily,

"What did you two rat bastards do this time?"

Just then, Cody's screams could be heard,

"HELP! HELP ME! GRACE HAS CAPTURED ME!"  
>Grace shouted,<p>

"PREPARE TO FEEL PAIN, $*#($*#(!"

At this, the echoing sounds of bones breaking and limbs pushed into funny angles began. Marie asked,

"Are you going to help your teammate?"

Condor grunted,

"That idiot deserves it."

Laska giggled,

"Plus, Grace has to put more money in the swear jar."

Headway sighed,

"I'll see if I can talk to her."

When the psychic left, the three Hellions sat down. Black Condor took a seat next to Tarot. The red-head turned and studied the avian teen hero. She did not know why, but there was a certain sadness to him. He did not show it, as he seemed to adopt this tough persona, but Marie was very good at reading people.

Grace stormed in, growling. Headway, right behind her, said,

"Grace, put more money in the swear jar, please."

The Asian powerhouse grumbled and did as she was told, albeit flipping off Seymour before hand. Risk groaned from the hallway,

"Help. I'm in pain."

Headway said,

"Serves you right for going along with Miranda's plan, Cody."  
>Haroud blinked and looked at the twisted state Cody's body was in. He looked back and said,<p>

"Is this normal for you?"

Miranda looked at Cody and shrugged,

"I break more bones than he does when I'm sleeping."

Kaede looked at her team leader,

"And you two are dating why exactly?"

Seymour dapped his chin with his napkin,

"I'm sure our guests would like to hear about the time you paralyzed Cody and used him for target practice."

The ninja scowled,

"He made a pass at me. What was I supposed to do?"

Grace chuckled,

"Poison him?"  
>The idea made Kaede smile,<p>

"Perhaps later."  
>Marie shook her head,<p>

"It's not that surprising. When we were on the Hellions, Beef and Beavertron used to play pranks all the time."

Catseye scowled,

"Don't remind Catseye! Cateye remembers when they gave Catseye catnip!"

Grace shuddered,

"That's a scary thought."

Haroud nodded,

"I believe that was Empath, but it was true that they did superglue your deck, Marie."

The red-headed French teen growled, then smiled,

"What about the time those two controlled your cybernetic limbs?"

Haroud instantly decided to change the subject,

"So, about this reality we are in. Mutants are accepted?"

Headway asked,

"What do you consider a mutant? There is a thing called the meta-gene, which does grant powers to certain people, but everyone with powers, regardless of origin of said powers, is considered a meta-human."

Marie nodded,

"I see. And Superman must be a powerful meta-human, then."

Grace laughed,

"Yeah, right. The guy's an alien."

At this, the three Hellions spat out their food in shock. Haroud stammered,

"A-A-Alien?"

Marie blinked,

"Mon dieu, where did he come from?"

Headway explained,

"Superman is the one of the few survivors of a planet called Krypton. It was destroyed by an android named Brainiac."  
>Grace added,<p>

"He's kicked our asses and took some friends of ours too."

Black Condor threw in his two cents,

"And, he's always managed to come back, better and better than ever."

Marie shook her head, horrified,

"What sort of monster is he?"

Laska said,

"Not a nice one."

Catseye shook her head,

"Catseye sadden you lost friends."

The rest of the meal was eaten, hardly a word spoken. It was painfully clear that Titans Miami had some more bad memories that of Brainiac that they did not want stirred up again.

Next Chapter:  
>More insanity continues!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Meaningful Life **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Crisis, Persiana, Laska, Headway, and Onyx. _

Chapter 4: A New Visitor, and more Explanations 

After breakfast, and putting Cody in a quick healing machine Seymour had built for events such as his pranking, the six Titans Miami heroes were showing their guests around the hospital. Of course, Cody, not learning his lesson, began flirting with Marie,

"So, gorgeous. Does the deck tell about our future together?"

Needless to say, the French card user slammed an elbow into his chest, knocking the wind right out of him. Catseye rolled her eyes,

"Catseye think blonde boy should quit while he's ahead."

Heaway chuckled,

"So, does anyone want to know about other heroes in this world?"

He began explaining to the three about the Justice League and its seven founding members. Though Batman was a mystery, the others were not, and he was able to explain the origins of many, including Wonder Woman. Jetstream and the others were surprised at such a fascinating group of people.

Then, the telepath began explaining about Persiana. While he kept her real name private, he did say that she did come from another reality, where heroes were hunted and turned into pawns. Seymour had no idea if it was the same reality that these three Hellions were from, and he could not assume that. For all he knew, Persiana was from a different reality than these three.

Then, the team, taking turns, began explaining about some of their adventures; from the Sabbac incident, to the first time they met Persiana. However, Grace was the one that brought it up,

"The Star Road incident was a bitch."

Everyone knew what that meant and shuddered. Marie asked,

"Star Road? What is that?"

Headway began explaining,

"We lost some friends of ours when a being from another called Smithy came here and tried to take over, shattering the Star Road in his world in the process. We ended up beating him, but we lost some friends we made on Titans East, and well, it hasn't been easy these last couple of weeks."

Marie gasped,

"I had no idea. I am so sorry."

Condor growled,

"Not to mention, when the Dark Avengers came here and teamed up with Luthor. That was bad."

Catseye shook her head,

"Dark Avengers?"

Headway said,

"Some guy names Norman Osborn stole this armored suit, repainted it to look like the American flag, and, taking some villains, put them in hero costumes and crashed the party here. Things were in complete chaos."

He sighed,

"Unfortunately, I don't know all the details-."

"But I do."

The Titans spun around and there, in their midst, stood the one man with the answers.

His name is Leon Maxwell, the hero known as Crisis.

Next Chapter:  
>What is Crisis doing at Titans Miami Hospital, and what is the future fate of the three Hellions? Stay tuned, fellow readers!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Meaningful Life **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 5: Mitigating Circumstances 

Headway scowled,

"Who are you and how did you get into the building without setting off the alarms?"

Leon smirked,

"You mean those three sensors on the outside of the building, the pressure plated alarm in the lobby, or the security cameras behind the fish bowl on the tenth floor?"

He pointed to an open window,

"Through there."

Cody smacked his forehead,

"I knew I forgot something."

Headway narrowed his eyes,

"I don't know what frustrates me more; the fact you actually infiltrated my hospital, or that you are actually here. How is that black ops team working for you?"

Leon looked at him,

"You know I can't talk about it."  
>Marie asked,<p>

"Who are you?"

Leon said,

"My name is Crisis, and, as to why I'm here; I'm here about an anomaly that happened a little while ago."

Laska asked,

"You mean when these three showed up after a mysterious portal opened?"

Headway admonished her,

"Laska!"

Crisis shook his head,

"It's all right, Headway. I'm here to talk to these three about Emma Frost."

Haroud looked up,

"You know about Emma Frost?"

Leon nodded,

"Yeah, we're all from the same reality. Apparently, after the Justice League clashed with the Anti-monitor, realities everywhere must have gone through a flux, and some distortions existed. It appears to have brought you three here, resurrected."

Catseye shook her head,

"Who is Anti-monitor, and how does Red-eyes know about Mizz Frost?"

Leon explained,

"Well, you all died when Emma Frost was betrayed by the Hellfire Club and Fitzroy was sent to kill you. After that, Frost tried to cut off all ties to the Hellfire Club, and work with Magneto in establishing an island for mutants; Genosha. It was, at that time, that humans, fearing Magneto might attempt to take over the world from Genosha, launched a massive Sentinel attack, leveling the island and killing most of the inhabitants. Frost survived by developing a second mutation; the ability to turn her body into an organic diamond."

Marie blinked,

"I had no idea Miss Frost could do that. What happened?"

Leon continued,

"After that, she reluctantly joined the X-men, and is co-headmistress with Cyclops. They even had a daughter."

Jetstream blinked,

"Wait, Cyclops and Emma Frost…"

Marie finished,

"Have a daughter?"

Leon nodded,

"Yes, and then there was the Messiah War. Cable believed this child was the savior of mutant kind after Scarlet Witch wiped out 99% of the mutant population with her powers. Don't ask me to go into it; that's another long story. Anyway, Bishop, believing the child to be the doom of mutant kind, waged a war, attempting to kill the child. The end result was Cable won, executing Bishop."  
>He said,<p>

"I stayed behind because I have some personal business to take care of here."

Marie asked,

"But, who are you? How do you know about us?"

Leon said,

"I work for Nick Fury as an ad hoc agent of SHIELD."

Cody blinked,

"Ad hoc?"

Leon shrugged,

"It means I'm a SHIELD agent when I need to be."

Headway waved off,

"This is all very interesting and everything, but it still does not explain one thing; why are they here, alive?"

Leon said, rubbing the bridging of his nose,

"I don't know. It could be simply a higher power has plans for you all. I'm just as lost."

Catseye shook her head,

"What will we all do? Catseye wants to meet Mizz Frost again, but Catseye worried Mizz Frost won't welcome us."

Leon shrugged,

"Why not create your own path?"

Onyx nodded,

"Yes, I agree. The three of you were pawns in a mad chess game. Now that you have your independence, you are free to choose the path you want."  
>Haroud shook his head,<p>

"But, it is so different. This world does not fear mutants. It accepts them. Openly. It is a shock."

Leon nodded,

"It takes some getting used to…"

He looked at his watch,

"I have to leave. Some information has come up that requires my attention."

With that, he disappeared as suddenly as he appeared.

Next Chapter:  
>The three Hellions make a decision that will affect their lives forever. Stay tuned for the conclusion, fellow readers.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Meaningful Life **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 6: Decision Time 

Two days after the visit from Crisis, Haroud, Marie, and Sharon were talking in private about what to do. In those two days, they had seen Titans Miami go out on missions, help people, and even put up with the random insanity. It was strange that, despite many of them being mutants, normal people seemed to accept them. Not just accept, but also encourage what they did for the people. To the three of them, it was such a culture shock that they did not know what to do. Haroud looked at his teammates,

"What do you think?"  
>Sharon, who was perched near the window, said,<p>

"Ninja lady offered to teach Catseye about Catseye's power."

Marie wretched,

"That Risk should learn to keep his hands to himself."

Jetstream sighed,

"Do you suppose that Miss Frost would want us to join up?"

Sharon looked down,

"Mizz Frost would try and recruit them, but if they turned us down, we'd have to fight them. Catseye would not like fighting them, especially ninja girl."

Tarot nodded,

"I agree. They do seem like nice people. They offered us a place to stay, food, all without even considering our pasts."  
>It was no secret amongst the Hellions that there had been things that were done that bordered on the cruel and unusual. The three of them, along with their other Hellion teammates, had committed numerous atrocities in the name of the Hellfire Club. Emma thought she was doing right, until Shaw betrayed her and sent Fitzroy after them. After that, and hearing Crisis' tell about how Frost joined the X-men, about her relationship with Cyclops, and their child Hope.<p>

There was a knock at the door. Marie called out,

"Who is it?"

"It's Black Condor."

The door opened and in stepped the avian hero. He looked at the three of them,

"How's it going?"

Normally, Condor would not have gotten involved with any sort of team effort. He only joined up with Titans Miami because he knew there would be stronger opponents out there that he could not handle by himself. However, he could not help but feel for the three Hellions. He remembered when he himself was brought up by corrupt people and trained to fight. When Headway showed him what was going on, Condor, at first could not believe it. The avian teen confronted his former masters and nearly killed them in the process.

Haroud looked at the teen,

"Are you here to persuade us to join?"

Black Condor looked at them,

"Hardly. All I came here to say was that, if joining up is something you really are serious in doing, let me know."

Marie asked,

"Do you think we should?"

Condor said,

"It's not my place to say, ma'am. You have to come up with the decision yourself. There've been times I question why I join up."

An explosion suddenly rocked the hospital, and Grace's familiar voice could be heard,

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

Catseye giggled,

"Like that?"

Condor groaned in his head,

_Risk, you moron. You're up to it again, aren't you? _

He looked at them,

"Like I said, only you can make this decision."

He then left.

Marie stood up and continued to stare out. Haroud looked at her,

"Marie?"

The card-user said,

"I'm joining up with them."

Sharon clapped her hands excitedly,

"Yay! Catseye joining too!"

Haroud looked at the two girls,

"You are serious?"

Marie nodded,

"Yes, I am. I think that, maybe it is time we paved our own destiny and not the one the Hellfire Club wanted. I think we came back to life to get a second chance at redemption for the things we've done."

Jetstream looked at his cybernetic hand. While he was grateful for the Hellfire Club for giving him the ability to walk and control his limbs again, he had died as well, honoring the agreement he made. Now, that he was brought back to life, there was no agreement with anyone. Titans Miami welcomed him and the girls in. He nodded,

"I am in as well."

End of Meaningful Life


End file.
